Dragon Ball Alternate Ep 8
by Tyoung32
Summary: The fight between the North Siders and the Elite winds down. Zorn confronts the King with shocking news. The saga comes to a close as everyone starts their respective journeys.


Dragon Ball Alternate Episode 8

[The scene comes back to North Side, rewound a bit as the Uptown Cannon comes roaring down. Cumber struggles but makes leeway on the Harlem struggle. At the very last second, Cumber lets out a loud yell and breaks the Harlem Struggle; the Uptown Cannon landing right behind his escape of the technique. It catches no one but Bronx's eyes as the other North Siders laugh as if Cumber's been defeated. With his arms crossed, Bronx looks over at the floating Cumber. Cumber's bandages are halfway burned off as he pants heavily.]

Bronx: [His look of disdain turns into a grin of appreciation.] "Well, well." [He darts his eyes up at his son.] "Looks like someone is a little slow at throwing a heavy ki blast;" [Borough looks on in confusion with the rest of them until they finally spot Cumber. Their eyes widen in disbelief.] "Or should I blame the weak Harlem Struggle for this?" [He looks over at Harlem as he is shown with the same look as Borough.]

Borough: [To himself.] "It wasn't me. I couldn't have thrown that any harder."

Harlem: [To himself.] "Yo, I'm blaming Borough, but how did he break free from that!? Only Bronx has done that to the Harlem Struggle."

[Cumber slowly floats down as North Side surrounds him. Vestro and Nappa start making leeway on their rings as well finally. They all take a step forward, then Bronx turns around and starts walking towards the tower.]

Cumber: "Where are you going!?"

Bronx: "I believe we made our point here. Fighting us at your present state will get ya's killed. You should train a bit more. Those weak ass Elite regimens obviously ain't cutting it." [He looks back and smirks then keeps walking.] "We'll be here when you bums come back with actual fire power. North Side! We out!"

[Confused as well at first, Rooklyn and Harlem join Bronx and the others as they walk back towards the tower.]

Cumber: "What!? Get back here!"

Nappa: "Let them go."

[Cumber looks back at Nappa in anger and confusion.]

Nappa: [Finally breaking the ring himself, Vestro right behind him, he rubs his arm, gaining the feel back to it.] "I don't want to admit it either, but they have us….out-numbered. We're the strongest the King has, there's no reason for us to die here. Even I know that and I am all for the head on approach."

Vestro: "But once we get back to King Vegeta saying we failed…"

Nappa: "Let me handle that. There's no possible way we're winning this fight. You can see it in their eyes while we were fighting. The others were waiting to jump in. So let's retreat for now. I'll give the king the briefing, and we'll see what the orders are from there."

[Cumber bares his teeth as he looks at Bronx walking away, still shaking in anger with his fists clenched. He finally turns and takes off with Nappa and Vestro.]

Borough: "Why'd we let em leave pops?"

Harlem: "Yeah Bossman what's up?"

Bronx: "Their pride is already hurt. That's worse than death; but they'll be lookin' for revenge on us, so you chumps better start training harder. They'll also start taking us seriously. That Nappa character may look and smell like a doof, but he's a general for a reason. So this is a bigger win than killing them for now. They're hurting, and we're chocking up one as a victory. So enjoy it, and next time a Harlem Struggle breaks Harlem, I'll break you, feel me?"

Harlem: [He gulps.] "Yes sir. That will never happen twice."

[The North Siders walk back to the Tower as the scene fades out.]

[Back the Palace. Cilan is shown walking down the hallway. He struts proudly as he makes his way to Zorn's office. The guards that are lined up all look at him in surprise that he's even alive let alone making his way to the Royal Advisor's office. He comes to the door and speaks.]

Cilan: "Royal Advisor Zorn. It is I, Cilan of the Elite Hopefuls."

[The door opens and stays open as Cilan walks in. Zorn is sitting down working on paper work. He keeps an emotionless face. Cilan walks in and sees the giant, Zuuka, to his right. His eyes perk up a bit then relaxes.]

Zorn: "Cilan; you being here tells me that you've completed your mission."

Cilan: [He the file across the desk and smiles, feeling accomplished. He looks at the Royal Advisor and returns to his normal serious expression as he speaks.] "Not only that sir, but I have valuable information regarding the king himself."

Zorn: "Well spit it out."

Cilan: "Upon my domination of the planet, I ran into the one named Appule. He gave me some information in exchange for his life. I took the information of course, but did not spare him. He told me, that Frieza is still alive."

[Immediately Zuuka and Zorn's eyes perk up as Zorn starts to tremble a bit.]

Zorn: "Frieza!? Are you sure Cilan!?"

Cilan: "Unless he's given me false information. And it doesn't seem that way. He really wanted to live. He was a coward."

Zorn: "Well then. I'll notify the king about this information as well as the source of this information as well. Good work Cilan. Now, as for the both of you; we'll have to wait for Nappa's return before we promote you both. It's his initiation so it's his duty to make you what you've earned. Until then, you both are dismissed until called."

[They both walk out the room in silence. The door closes behind them. They give each other a look over. Cilan grins while Zuuka remains stale faced.]

Zuuka: "So Frieza is alive huh?"

Cilan: "Seems so." [He gives him another look over.] "You don't look like you've been challenged. Where did you go?"

Zuuka: "Planet Pukinpa; killed a king, and his son, no big deal. You look like you had a great time."

Cilan: "Took over Planet Frieza 002. No biggie."

Zuuka: "Hm. Well it looks like we're even more of teammates now, being Elite soon and all."

Cilan: "Something like that. See you around, teammate."

[Cilan walks down the hallway leaving, feeling on top of the world as Zuuka walks the other way. On his walk he passes Bardock's team. No one says anything to each other but they acknowledge their existence. On passing them, Cilan and Fasha exchange glances. Fasha gives a smile and turns back with her team as Cilan looks on while walking away, examining her with a smirk.]

Tora: "Don't look too hard Fasha."

Fasha: [Turning back around.] "Huh?"

Shugesh: [Laughing.] "Like what you see Fasha?"

Fasha: [Blushes furiously.] "Stop it…"

Tora: [Chuckles.] "That's cute she's embarrassed."

Fasha: [Her face goes completely red.] "I said stop it!"

[The team keeps walking, Tora and Shugesh still laughing until the come up to Nappa, Vestro and Cumber.]

Tora: "Oh relax Fash-" [He stops mid sentence as the team looks on at the wounded General and the two Elites. They limp and make their way past Bardock's team and down the hallway.]

Shugesh: "What do you think happened?"

Fasha: "I know what happened. North side happened."

Tora: "To the Elites though? This may be a big problem."

Fasha: "Could be… Oh well. Let's go train now."

[The scene moves to the throne room. The prince walks in and walks to the bottom of the few steps before the thrones.]

King Vegeta: "Vegeta, how are you feeling?"

Prince Vegeta: [He nods.] "I'm fine father."

King Vegeta: [He nods back.] "Is there something on your mind son? If it's about those North siders then I don't want to hear it-"

Prince Vegeta: "I want to leave."

King Vegeta: [He looks at him as if he didn't understand the words of the prince.] "What?"

Prince Vegeta: "I feel being stuck here is slowing down progress. I need live action training. Saibamen aren't cutting it. The subjects aren't cutting it. Let me travel the universe. I'll come back when I'm older. I know once you're gone I'll have to run this dynasty, but until then I want to become all powerful, and staying here isn't going to get me to such lengths."

King Vegeta: [He gives a low glare as Vegeta stares back. A long minute passes.] "Fine, but you won't go alone. I'll send two saiyans to accompany you, but you know that there's no stronger race than the saiyan race Vegeta."

Prince Vegeta: [He walks up the stairs and sits on his chair.] "I'd like to find that out myself. So who's my two I'm taking with me? I want to leave tomorrow if that's okay."

King Vegeta: "Tomorrow?"

[Just then Zorn comes walking in with disdain on his face.]

King Vegeta: "What happened now?"

Zorn: "Two things. First." [He moves out the way to show the wounded Elites.]

King Vegeta: "…Oh so you lost Nappa? Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you all."

Nappa: "Sir, we were outnumbered! There were hundreds of them just lurking around."

King Vegeta: [He charges an Execution beam.] "Not good enough."

Prince Vegeta: "Father hold on!" [The king turns and looks at his son.] "I know a better punishment than killing him."

King Vegeta: "Oh!? And what's that son?"

Prince Vegeta: [He chuckles.] "Pack your bags Nappa. You're coming with me on an across the universe tour."

[Everyone, even the King perks up from the words of the prince.]

Nappa: "Across the-? But who will lead the Elites, and the Saiyan Army!?"

King Vegeta: "Don't worry about that. We'll find a temporary replacement. It's not like we're being challenged anyways."

Zorn: "Actually sir-"

King Vegeta: "Not now Zorn! Well Nappa, rest up, because my son plans on leaving tomorrow. Oh and by the way. Find one more non Elite to accompany you both."

Zorn: "Oh and also Nappa, Cilan and Zuuka completed their missions. I feel like you'd enjoy promoting them as one of your last chores before you leave."

Nappa: [He stares at the ground and bares his teeth, upset at the situation.] "Yes King Vegeta." [He stands and walks out of the throne room as the Cumber and Vestro follow him out, and then disperse.]

King Vegeta: [He gives his son a nod and a smirk to acknowledge his great idea, then turns back to Zorn. He picks up a wine glass and swirls it around.] "Well, what else did you want to speak upon? Make it fast."

Zorn: [He sighs, and looks down a bit, then looks up at the king and prince.] "Sir, it's about Frieza. He's….alive."

[In that instant King Vegeta crushes his wine glass, his gloves now soaked in red win, the near image of blood. He growls but he's speechless, not even asking if it was just a rumor, or if his information was wrong or anything. The prince sits up in shock for a bit, the swallows and uneasily moves back into a slouch as he stares at Zorn as if it was him that saved Frieza's life.]

King Vegeta: "Alive you say?"

Zorn: [He nods hesitantly.] "Yes sir. We need to know your commands right away because it's undoubtedly evident that he'll be coming for us, with everything he's got."

King Vegeta: [He sits up, and wipes the wine off his glove.] "I'll tell you what we'll do. Vegeta, you'll still go off into the galaxy like you planned with Nappa. Zorn, gather the entire capital within the next hour. I have a speech to make." [He clenches a fist as he thinks to himself.] How did he survive? It seems I must train even more now. Who knows when he'll be back for revenge? He may even bring Cooler, or even his father, you know the tyrant's a spoiled brat. [He looks back at the leaving Zorn, then at his son who's looking back at him.] "You leave tonight by the way. Pack your armor and find Nappa."

[The prince nods and gets up from his throne. The scene fades out as he walks out of the throne room.]

[Down the hallway, Raditz and Nappa pass each other. Raditz looks at the wounded general as they start to pass each other. Raditz stifles his laughter the best he can while walking away. Nappa quickly turns around and grabs Raditz by the back of his collar, slamming him into the wall face first.]

Nappa: [He pushes his head against the wall.] "You think it's funny? Well let's see how funny it is, when you're stuck with the prince and me as we travel the galaxy fighting who knows what? Pack your bags junior, you're leaving Planet Vegeta for a long time."

Raditz: "What!? I-"

Nappa: [He slams his head against the wall again.] "That's an order from the general! We leave pretty soon. So say goodbye to your father- oh wait, Bardock is dead, no thanks to his weakling of a son. Boy, because of this trip, me and the prince are going to turn you into what you were born to be; an actual saiyan."

[He let's go of Raditz. He continues walking to the healing chambers. Raditz rubs his head as he mumbles under his breath.]

[Meanwhile, on a random planet, a space pod comes crashing in. it rolls down a hill, the door popping open as it stops. Turles goes flying out, tumbling across the ground until he lands facing the sky. His blurry vision picks up huge figure standing over him but he can't make it out. He's too beaten to. The mysterious figure grabs him as he completely blacks out.]

[Back on Planet Vegeta, in the outskirts, Fasha and Tora face off in a spar. Fasha quickly charges as the engage in a high speed exchange. Tora backs up in defense as Fasha keeps the pressure on. Shugesh and Borgos are seen looking on as Fasha swings a double roundhouse kick, both missing. Tora quickly swings a haymaker that Fasha ducks. She compliments her evasive maneuver with a leg sweep. Not to be outdone, Tora catches himself with his hands, popping right back up to a crouching position and fires a two handed ki wave, slamming right into Fasha's stomach. The ki wave sends her flying into a familiar rock formation, and for some odd reason she drills right through it, as if it was hollow.]

Shugesh: [His eyes widen at what just took place.] "Geez Tora, cool it!"

Tora: [His jaw drops as he stands there in shock.] "I…I couldn't have done that. There was barely anything in that.."

[Borgos squints as if trying to look into the "newly formed" cave.]

Tora: "F-Fasha?"

Fasha: [Her voice echoes in the cave.] "I'm fine… but you guys should look at this." [She walks out the cave holding a tablet made of rock.] "It's unbelievable."

Shugesh: "Hm?" [He walks over and takes the tablet from her hands, looking at it.] "It's a tablet, of a saiyan…" [He sees the pictures and the one word.. Bardock. His eyes widen in shock. He can't believe the name that he just read.] "But…That makes no sense! Bardock is dead! This is an ancient tablet! Was there someone else named Bardock!?"

Tora: [Catching up, he takes the tablet and has the same reaction. Borgos looks on as well, doing the same with less emotion.] "I can't believe it. No guys, this is Bardock! It has to be! I can feel it! It looks just like him!"

Fasha: "Okay let's calm down! Even if somehow this is Bardock, there's nothing we can do to bring him back to our time anyways. He's dead either way…."

Shugesh: "Yeah but, if this is him. That means" [He points to a certain picture on the tablet.] "if I'm reading this picture right, Bardock was the first super saiyan."

[Fasha and Tora look at each other and blink in shock.]

Fasha: "We should show this to the King!"

Borgos: "No!"

Fasha: [Jumping a bit from Borgos.] "Uh.. why not big guy?"

Tora: "Borgos is right. Our king isn't a fan of such things. If he did believe us, and believed that a saiyan from our time was a super saiyan before him, he'd probably off us just from being so pissed about it."

Fasha: [She sighs.] "I guess you're right. Still, I'll hold on to this, since I found it. It feels great to know he didn't die. I mean, it's strange that a blast from Frieza sent him into the past, but I'll run with that theory over him dying any day. Bardock wouldn't just die so easily anyways. We've all been through too much."

Shugesh: "So that kills today's training huh? I'm too mind-warped for this. I'm going to the café."

Tora: "I'll go too. You know we can't go anywhere alone now."

Fasha: "I'll join you all as soon as I drop this off at my place."

[The three male saiyans separate from Fasha as the scene fades out.]

[King Vegeta appears as the scene comes into light with the entire capital standing in front of the palace. Murmurs and whispers are heard about Frieza, and the prince leaving on a trip as they all stand waiting for the king to speak.]

King Vegeta: "Males and females of the saiyan race. The rumors seem to have spread about Frieza's survival. I'm here to tell you….That the rumors are true." [The murmurs grow louder with concern.] "But! I assure you this. With the new found ability I have, defeating him will not be a problem at all. With your king at the helm, there is nothing to fear. You saw what I did to him the first time; the next time will be no different. Except next time, he will permanently perish. I've never let you down before, and I don't plan to now. If anyone doesn't believe, you can die like the cowards before you! Now," [He raises a fist,] "who's the strongest race in the galaxy!"

Everyone: "The saiyans!" [They all cheer in excitement as the king continues with his fist in the air.]

Till: "He's taking this lighter than he's supposed to."

Sarada: "You think so too huh?"

Basta: "I'm too old for this."

Zaaku: "Seriously, I hope he can pull it off if Frieza does come back, which he will."

Vaako: "He'll pull it off, this army is strong; and my boy is an Elite."

Salidar: "Mine too. There's nothing to fear."

Till: "Hm. I'm just stating that this is serious. That tyrant is the only person that was capable of enslaving the entire saiyan race. He had saiyans blue in the face with fear at the sight of him. A little more precaution would be nice."

Zaaku: "I agree, but he's the king. We're just going to have to wait and see."

[Nappa fixes his glove as he walks up to the prince and Raditz. He gives a smirk to Raditz and then a quick bow to the prince]

Prince Vegeta: "Well then, are we all ready?"

Raditz: [With a concerned look in his eyes, for his own safety, he bows.] "Ready when you are young prince. This journey will be quite a fulfilling one."

Nappa: "Ready." [The three pods open as each of them step inside their own respective space craft.]

Prince Vegeta: [He sits down in his pod, he puts on a scouter as the door closes.] "Alright then, Nappa let's shove off."

[The three pods rise off the ground and then take off into space, traveling at a near light speed pace.]

[As everything comes to a close, scenes are shown. Fasha hangs the tablet she found on a shelf in her shelter, then stares at it a bit with a loving smirk on her face. King Vegeta is sitting on his throne. He looks over at his son's empty seat, until an adult sized Vegeta appears in it and gives him a smirk and a nod of appreciation, then vanishes again. Back at North Side, training continues as Bronx takes on multiple North side thugs at once. Rooklyn, Harlem, Borough, Boston and Hattan continue sparring against one another. Turles wakes up in a room. As he comes to, he finds himself eye to eye with the future second in command of the Turles Crusher Corps, Amond. Cilan and Zuuka both walk down the hallway together, their new Elite badges shining in the hallway lights. They pound fists before they walk off in separate directions. Last but not least, Bardock comes is shown in the past, standing on a cliff edge, his hair swaying in the wind as he just waits out his life. Training, eating, and rarely sleeping.]


End file.
